prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Touzaki Aomi
is one of the protagomists of Windrose Pretty Cure!. Aomi is a very shy and introverted girl with special desires and hobbies. When being around people, Aomi usually stays quiet, would only nod give hand signs. Aomi is the new girl in town, who has just met her first friend Kitabara Sakura, who turned out to be a magical girl warrior known as Cure Joy. Aomi's alter ego is whose partnered Mocchin is the blue Bravie. Personality Aomi is a very shy and introverted girl with special desires and hobbies. Her family has just moved here, leaving Aomi in a situation she is unfamiliar with. When being around people, Aomi usually stays quiet, would only nod give hand signs. She is afraid of talking to others as she fears people would disagree on her opinions or would get offended by things she says. She tends to be a crybaby who wished she could be braver. Alone, or around her family, Aomi is a lot opener, and even gets to talk about her favorite things in life. Yet, she's still a big crybaby. Appearance Aomi has short dark blue colored hair, which reach slightly over her chin. Her hair is quite curly. She usually wears a sky blue colored hair clip, that is shaped like a fish, in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. Her eyes are cyan green colored. In civilian, Aomi wears a pale yellow colored top, whose sleeves reach down to her elbows. She wears a dark green colored jeans jacket over the top. Pastel pink and deep pink checkered heart-shaped patches are sewn onto the right pocket of the jacket. She wears a white colored skirt, dark blue colored sneakers and white legwarmers, which slightly cover her sneakers. Relationships *'Touzaki Haruka:' Haruka is Aomi's mother and a quite popular novelist. She chose to stay with her family and moved to Yotsuoka when Jirou's workplace was moved there. *'Touzaki Jirou:' Jirou is Aomi's father, who has recently been promoted as the manager of new branch office in Yotsuoka. Jirou works for a big company producing children's toys. *'Kitabara Sakura:' Sakura is an outgoing girl, who attends the same class as Aomi. Sakura was the first friend Aomi made after moving to Yotsuoka. Etymology Touzaki - Touzaki comes from meaning "east" or "eastern", combined with meaning "small peninsula". In conclusion, Touzaki can be translated as "eastern peninsula". However, "zaki" can also be read as 咲 which means "bloom" or "blossom" which could be a reference to the season's sub theme. Aomi - Aomi is a Japanese given name which most likely comes from meaning "blue" and meaning "fruit". Cure Leon - Leon is a Greek given name, which means "Lion"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leon_(given_name), which might be a reference to her power, which is courage. Cure Leon is Aomi's alter ego and the Pretty Cure of courageous emotions. Her partnered Mocchin is Bravie, the Mocchin of bravery. Cure Leon's theme color is blue, while she represents the brave side of the east. Cure Leon is also known as the key towards the castle of east. Attacks * : Brave Burst is Cure Leon's first attack, which she can use with her own powers, which had been granted by Bravie. * : A duo attack of Cure Leon and Cure Joy. Transformation "Pretty Cure・Change My Wind!" is the official transformation phrase used by Aomi in order to transform into Cure Leon in Windrose Pretty Cure!. Songs Aomi's voice actor, Kawase Maki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Duet/Group Songs * - Duet of Kitabara Sakura and Touzaki Aomi. * - Cover of the ending song, sung by Kitabara Sakura and Touzaki Aomi. Trivia *Aomi's birthday falls on July 24th. References Category:Windrose Pretty Cure! Category:Windrose Pretty Cure! characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters